imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Pottsylvania (KIOT2)
|national_anthem = "Ride of the Valkyries" |capital = Riga |largest_city = |official_languages = German |ethnic_groups = Baltic Germans, Latvians, Lithuanians, Estonians, Poles(?) |demonym = |government_type = Presidential dictatorship |leader_title1 = Fearless Leader |leader_name1 = Elsa Pott |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |established_event1 = as Reichskommissariat Ostland |established_date1 = 1941 |established_event2 = De facto independence (as Ostes Reich) |established_date2 = 1946 |established_event3 = as Ostland Republic |established_date3 = 1984 |established_event4 = as Pottsylvania |established_date4 = 2019 |currency = Reichsmark }} Pottsylvania is a country played by Omega124 in KaiserIOT 2. Previously known as the Ostland Republic and Ostes Reich, it emerged as a de facto independent state following the Second World War under the leadership of SS-''Schütze'' Hermann Pott, whose superhuman abilities allowed his unit to resist encirclement by Soviet forces. Positing itself as a refuge for Hitler "loyalists" after the 1944 coup, Ostland was implied an international pariah during the Cold War, and the government maintains a thinly-veiled Nazi chauvinism, considering itself the legitimate successor to the Third Reich and the rightful inheritor of Germany proper. In 2018 in the midst of the alien invasion, Pott's hitherto-unknown granddaughter Elsa emerged, demonstrating similar reality-warping powers that turned the tide, and in 2019 the nation was renamed Pottsylvania in the family's honour, with Elsa installed as head of state. Pottsylvania was loosely inspired by the country of the same name from Rocky and Bullwinkle. Hermann Pott's appearance was even likened to Fearless Leader, save that "the monocle is on the wrong eye". Unlike Pottsylvania in the show, which spoofed the Soviet Union, in KIOT2 the country is a serious depiction of a remnant Nazi society. History World War II Pottsylvania was originally established as Reichskommissariat Ostland in 1941 as part of the German occupation of eastern Europe. During the Baltic Offensive in Fall 1944, Soviet forces encircled the German Army Group North at the Courland Peninsula. Hermann Pott, then a rifleman in the Waffen-SS, first gained notoriety during the battle for Riga, when a single shot from his pistol destroyed a stone bridge, drowning a large number of Soviet soldiers. In a subsequent battle he personally rescued a reconnaissance unit pinned by snipers, while the sniper team died from improbable circumstances when they tried to shoot him. In an engagement later that week, Pott led a single Panzer IV in a seemingly-suicidal charge against Soviet besiegers, ultimately forcing a rout and earning the crew the Iron Cross. Inspired by Pott's heroism, the rest of the army launched a full-scale counterattack that made significant territorial gains against the Soviets. Rise of von Fertig and Ostland countercoup In mid-1944, Rennard von Fertig, a psychopathic field marshal in charge of the Nazi super-soldier programme, assassinated Adolf Hitler in a military coup after Hitler refused to adopt the unit, triggering a schism both within the Wehrmacht and the SS. In a bid to secure the loyalty of undeclared units, von Fertig dispatched agents to take command of the Courland army. Pott, who remained loyal to Hitler and regarded von Fertig as a traitor, immediately left for army command, killing the appointees and declaring himself commander of Courland forces. Ostland became a refuge for Hitler loyalists, and fresh offensives wrested control of the Baltic states and parts of East Prussia. Independence and consolidation Following von Fertig's defeat and Germany's reconstitution under the Stauffenberg government, Ostland's future was ambiguous. While Josef Stalin sought to crush Pott and claim the region for the Soviet sphere of influence, the Allies were unsure how to proceed, largely in deference to Pott's superhuman reputation. As the dispute dragged on, Pott organized Ostland into a sovereign state, dubbed the Ostes Reich. In 1946, Ostland special forces broke into the Palace of Justice at Nürnberg ahead of the planned war crimes trials, executing Nazi officials linked to von Fertig and evacuating the rest to Ostland. Plans to recapture the escapees fell through as trust between the Allies and Soviets broke down, and the trials never came to fruition. While Ostland was strongly suspected of orchestrating the jailbreak, hard evidence only emerged following Pott's death in 1984. Cold War Ostland's history during the Cold War is unclear. Hostile to both the Soviets and Western Europe, it is inferred to have remained isolationist and focused on securing itself against external threats. Pott is implied to have governed the state in a single-party dictatorship, but did not construct a totalitarian personality cult himself. Following his death in 1984, the government undertook minor reforms, adopting the name Ostland Republic and allowing multiparty elections, although the National Socialists remained the dominant force. Alien invasion and rise of Elsa Pott Ostland was devastated by the Other invasion, and by 2018 appeared to be on the verge of total collapse. The nation was rescued by the emergence of Elsa Pott, Hermann Pott's hitherto-unknown granddaughter, who manifested the same reality-warping luck as her ancestor that allowed the army to best the aliens. While only 19 years old at the time, her superpower combined with her lineage earned her immediate favour, and in 2019 she was installed as Fruchtlose Anführer (Fearless Leader) of the rechristened Pottsylvania. Despite her public perception as nominal dictator, Elsa's actual control of the government was limited, with the state agenda set largely by a revanchist Old Guard clique. When remnant Nazi forces led by von Fertig's deputy Eckhart Osterkamp attacked Germany in 2022, Riga immediately pressed for retaliatory action, as Hermann Pott's resistance to the 1944 coup had branded him, and thereby Elsa, enemies of the State; however, it also saw an opportunity to 'reclaim' Germany from Gruppenschutzgebeit Norddeutschland, which the hardliners regarded as descended from an illegitimate, foreign-imposed puppet government. Society Hermann Pott was a committed Nazi and Hitlerist, and from its inception Ostland was developed as a refuge for the original principles of the Third Reich. Ostland staged a jailbreak in Nürnberg in 1946 to free Nazi officials arrested by the Allies, subsequently repatriating them into the new state. Under Pott's leadership, local Baltic culture was suppressed in favour of German-ness, although the size and scope of racialist policies were not elaborated in detail. Riga Castle was appropriated as Pott's state residence, the dungeon used to house political prisoners. With Pott's death in 1984, the government adopted a republican constitution that repealed some of his dictatorial practices, although public spirit remained strongly Nazi-derived, with state propaganda emphasizing Ostland's connection both to the original Reichskommissariat and Hitler's Germany as a whole. Even after the legalization of democratic elections, Pottsylvanian politics has been dominated by a right-wing revanchism that seeks to reclaim Germany and restore the Reich. See also * Gruppenschutzgebeit Norddeutschland * Osterkamp Insurrection Category:European countries Category:German-speaking countries and territories Category:Countries in KIOT2